


Christmas In the Sand

by WrtrGrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cocktails and Pavlova, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Wet Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl/pseuds/WrtrGrl
Summary: Draco won’t give up his snow-filled Christmas for anyone or anything. Well, except Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Christmas In the Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).



**Christmas in the Sand**

Insects buzzed a steady, thrumming backdrop as the heat began to build, drowning out even the sound of the crashing waves.

Harry, skin warm and wet and sun-kissed, jogged over the burning sand toward the relative safety of the shade offered by a frilly yellow umbrella Draco had conjured when they arrived.

‘Water’s amazing,’ he said, shaking water from his eyes.

‘Ugh,’ said Draco, jerking back as water splattered everywhere. ‘Thanks.’

Harry chuckled. ‘You’re welcome,’ Harry said and dropped down onto the meticulously laid out towel next to where Draco sat. ‘Someone has to make sure you enjoy the water, since you don’t seem to be moving from under here.’

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, glancing dubiously out into the bright, searing sunlight. ‘You want me to go out there? Are you kidding? I’ll burn to ash.’

Harry grinned and waved his hand, summoning a bottle of sunscreen from the carefully packed beach bag he hadn’t let Draco look in. ‘That’s why you use protection.’

Draco snorted, shooting a sideways smirk to Harry. ‘Oh, I’ll use protection.’

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands.

‘Although, that smell is kind of ruining the mood,’ said Draco, wrinkling his nose. ‘What is that anyway?’

Harry laughed again. ‘It’s kind of poignant isn’t it? I think it’s the plants.’ He gestured back toward the sand dunes they had trudged through to find the secluded stretch of beach.

‘It smells like damp angry salt.’

‘I…how does that even make sense?’

‘It just does.’

Harry sighed. ‘Do you want to go back?’

Draco shot a sideways look at Harry, and some of the annoyance bled out of his expression. ‘No,’ he said softly. ‘I don’t want to go back.’

‘Even though it’s hot and sweaty?’

‘Even though it’s hot and sweaty.’

‘Even though it stinks like angry salty dampness, and the bugs are huge?’

Draco sighed theatrically. ‘Even so.’

‘Even though there’s no snow?’

Draco hesitated. ‘Well, I won’t deny that I miss the snow. But,’ and he drops his gaze over Harry—water dripping from his scruffy hair onto his bare shoulders, ‘I think I can forgive the lack of snow, just this once.’

Harry grinned. ‘Good,’ he said, and leaned over to press a kiss against Draco’s lips. ‘I have a surprise for you.’

Draco hummed. ‘I hope it’s more kissing.’

Harry laughed. He pulled the beach bag toward him, dragging sand up onto the towels and making Draco squawk in indignation.

‘Here,’ he said, carefully pulling a spelled-cold box he’d snuck into the meticulously packed bag.

With an exaggerated flourish, Harry pulled the lid of the box free, revealing the soft, white, snow-like peaks of cream and meringue topped with strawberries and passionfruit. Draco’s mouth dropped open.

‘What,’ he said with bright eyes (all traces of long-suffering indignation vanishing from his face), ‘is _that_?’

‘Pavlova,’ Harry said, feeling quite pleased with himself as he serves them up a slice each of the practically fluffy cake. ‘It’s as close to snow as I could get here.’

Draco spooned a mouthful of the soft meringue and cream into his mouth and closed his eyes. ‘Hmm,’ he said and licked his lips. ‘Okay, I’ll admit it. This beach-Christmas thing isn’t so bad.’

Delight swarmed up Harry’s spine. ‘Really?’

‘I won’t say it twice. Now, pour me another of those peppermint cocktail things and _maybe_ I’ll come in the water with you.’

‘Deal,’ Harry laughed.

Draco’s gaze flicked back up to Harry’s face and a smile lingered in the corner of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed Harry. He tasted of cream and sugar and peppermint and salt and fresh air and it filled Harry with a heat hotter than the sun that beat down upon them.

‘Merry sandy Christmas, Harry,’ Draco said against Harry’s lips.

‘Merry Christmas, Draco.’

**Author's Note:**

> As a fellow Aussie, I really wanted to capture what Christmas is like for us over here. I have a lot of fond memories of days spent at the beach in summer, playing in the sand dunes, that salty smell that is kind of unpleasant but also kinda nostalgic. And of course, an Aussie Christmas isn't complete without a yummy Pav.  
> Merry Christmas Inspired, I hope this brings you fond memories of an Aussie Summer :)


End file.
